The Heroes of Tython: The Blood of Tython
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: As Kyp Durron and Tenel Ka try to stop war from breaking out at the Jedi Praxeum, the seven Heroes of Tython hurry to the moon Ashla to confront the Yuuzhan Vong before they wake the Force entity Abeloth.


**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

Here are the characters in this story:

****Percy Jackson - Luke Skywalker (age 16), Jedi demigod****

********Annabeth Chase - Mara Jade (age 17), Jedi demigod********

********Jason Grace - Jacen Solo (age 16), Imperial demigod ********

**Piper McLean - Danni Quee (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Leo Valdez - Anakin Solo (age 15), Jedi demigod**

********Hazel Levesque - Winter Retrac (age 13), Imperial general and witch********

**********Frank Zhang - Tycho Celchu (age 16), Grand Admiral of the Imperial Remnant**********

**Reyna Ramirez-Arellano - Tenel Ka Djo (age 16), Grand Admiral of the Imperial Remnant**

****Nico di Angelo - Kyp Durron (age 14), Jedi demigod****

****Octavian - Thrackan Sal-Solo (age 18), Diktat **of the Imperial Remnant******

********Gleeson Hedge - Booster Terrik (age 104), Jedi recruiter********

********************Grover Underwood - Corran Horn (age 33), Lord of the Wild ********************

********************************Rachel Dare - Gaeriel Captison (age 16), Jedi Prophet********************************

******Ares / Mars Ultor - Yun-Yammka / Darth Caedus (immortal), god of war ******

********Will Solace - Dorsk **8**1 (age 16), Jedi demigod and healer********

******Aphrodite / Venus - Yun-Q'aah (immortal), goddess of love ******

****Dakota - Wedge Antilles (age 17), Imperial demigod and general ****

****Nemesis - Yun-Harla (immortal), goddess of revenge (mention only)****

****Tyson - Lowbacca (age 16), general ****

************Gaea - Abeloth (immortal), mastermind************

**Porphyrion - Shimrra (immortal), Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong**

************Thalia Grace - Jaina Solo (immortal), Witch of Dathomir ************

****Calypso - Tahiri Veila (immortal), witch****

**Hecate - Morag (immortal), goddess of magic**

**Ouranos / **Uranus** - **Cosinga / **Cos** (deceased), mastermind (mention only)****

****Clarisse La Rue - Saba Sebatyne (age 17), Jedi demigod****

******Orion - **Nom **A**nor (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong********

**********Merope - ****Ailyn Vel** (deceased), princess (mention only)********

**********Oenopion **- **Boba Fett** (deceased), King of **Concord Dawn** (mention only)********

**Polybotes - Tsavong Lah (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong **

**Arion - Trickster (immortal), equine coralskipper **

**Iapetus "Bob" - Revan "Darth" (deceased), former Sith Lord (mention only)**

**Festus - Falcon (age unknown), mechanical dragon**

**Nyx - **Umbara** (immortal), goddess of night (mention only)**

**Tartarus - Yun-Yuuzhan (immortal), god of the Maw (mention only)**

**Nike / Victoria**** - Daala / Natasi (immortal), goddess of victory**

**Cupid - Yun-Txiin (immortal), god of love (mention only)**

**Akhlys - Eldon Ax (immortal), goddess of misery (mention only)**

****Beryl Grace - Leia ******Organa (deceased), mother of Jacen and Jaina Solo**********

**Hades / Pluto - Bogan (immortal), King of the Netherworld**

******Chiron - Yoda (immortal), director of the Jedi Praxeum******

******Blackjack - R2-D2 (age unknown), aiwha******

****Ella - Aayla Secura (age unknown), Twi'lek****

**Damasen - Vua Rapuung (deceased), Yuuzhan Vong (mention only)**

****Periboia - **Ngaaluh (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong******

******Lou Ellen - Numa Rar (age 16), Jedi demigod******

******Thoon - **Jakan (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong********

**Athena / Minerva - Ashla (immortal), goddess of wisdom and war **

**Apollo - Yavin (immortal), god of prophecy**

******Artemis - Dathomir (immortal), goddess of the hunt******

******Phoebe - Kirana Ti (immortal), Witch of Dathomir******

******Kymopoleia "******Kym" - Mallatobuck "Malla" (immortal), goddess of violent storms************

********Bry****ce Lawrence - ******Irek Ismaren**** (age 16), Imperial demigod**************

**************Pelops - **Vilas (deceased), king (mention only)****************

**Argentum - Chromium (age unknown), mechanical vornskr**

**Aurum - Aurodium (age unknown), mechanical vornskr**

****Deimos - **Darth Nihilus**** (immortal), god of terror (mention only)**

**Phobos - **Darth Phobos** (immortal), god of fear (mention only)**

**Clytius - Harrar (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong (mention only) **

**Sciron - Xizor (deceased), pirate (mention only)**

****Pasiphaé - Vestara Khai (immortal), witch (mention only)****

******Asclepius - **Pomojema**** (immortal), god of medicine********

**********Hygieia **- Cilghal** (immortal), goddess of health** ********

****Michael Varus - Vilim Disra (deceased), former Grand Admiral of the Imperial Remnant****

******Michael Kahale - Jaden Korr (age 16), Imperial demigod******

**Buford - Fiver (age unknown), mechanical table**

**Scipio - Rancor (age unknown), aiwha (mention only)**

****Medusa - Garowyn (immortal), Dathomirian (mention only)****

****Notus / Auster - Kinetite / Mustafar (immortal), god of summer (mention only)****

****Kinzie - Shada D'ukal (age 26), Hapan warrior****

****Ephialtes - Shoon-mi Esh (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong****

******Otis - Kunra (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong ******

**Passalos - Grees (immortal), thief (mention only)**

**Akmon - Sligh (immortal), thief (mention only)**

****Tristan McLean - Face Loran (age 40), actor (mention only)****

****Julian Ramirez-Arellano - Isolder Djo (deceased), father of Tenniel and Tenel Ka Djo (mention only)****

**Diocletian - Contispex (deceased), former Galactic Emperor (mention only)**

**Cecil - **Lon Shevu** (age 17), Jedi demigod**

**Demeter - Ta'a Chume (immortal), goddess of fertility **

**Bellona - Allya (immortal), goddess of war (mention only)**

****Zephyros / Favonius - Goran Beviin (immortal), god of spring and servant of Yun-Txiin (mention only)****

****Pegasus - Aiwha (immortal), god of the aiwha****

****Butch Walker - Kenth Hamner (age 16), Jedi demigod****

****Chuck Hedge - **Mirax Terrik (newborn), daughter of Booster and Jysella Terrik ******

****Clovis - Fi Skirata (age 15), Jedi demigod****

**Naomi - **Sanola Ti (immortal), Witch of Dathomir****

**Leila - Iella Wessiri (age 16), Imperial demigod and general**

************Luke Castellan - Jacen (Solo) Caedus (deceased), Jedi martyr (mention only)************

****Lycaon - Darth Scabrous (immortal), lycanthrope ****

****Malcolm - Kyle Katarn (age 16), Jedi demigod****

******Antinous - **Pre Vizsla** (deceased), ghost******

**********Eurymachus - **Tal Merrik (deceased), ghost************

****Enceladus - Onimi (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong** **

******The Fates - The Ones (immortal), deities of the Force** ****

**Hephaestus - Yun-Ne'Shel (immortal), god of fire **

********Dylan - Nyriss (amortal), Force spirit********

************Celyn - **Allaya (immortal), Witch of Dathomir**************

****Connor Stoll - Davin Fel (age 18), Jedi demigod** **

******Travis Stoll - Chak Fel (age 15), Jedi demigod******

**************Jacob - Vitor Reige (age 18), Imperial demigod**************

************Hera / Juno - Shira / Lumiya (immortal), Queen of Tython ************

**Poseidon / Neptune - Vader (immortal), King of Kamino **

******Mimas - Nas Choka (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong ******

****"Iros" - "Villip" (deceased), beggar****

******Iris - Tionne (immortal), messenger goddess** (mention only)****

**Zeus / Jupiter - Sekot / Zonama (immortal), King of Tython **

****Guido - Sneaky (age unknown), aiwha****

**Sally Jackson - Shmi Skywalker (age 45), mother of Luke Skywalker (mention only)**

****Zoë Nightshade - Callista Ming (deceased), Witch of Dathomir (mention only)****

********Seymour - Cay (age unknown), sabercat********

**********Gaius Vitellius Reticulus - Mitth'raw'nuruodo "Thrawn" (deceased), Chiss (mention only)**********

******Bianca di Angelo - Ahsoka (Tano) Durron (deceased), Witch of Dathomir** (mention only)****

**********Hippolytus - **Yomin Carr** (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong **********

********Kekrops - Skal'nas (immortal), ********K********ing of Corellia********

****Odysseus - ****O****bi-Wan (deceased), ********K********ing of Stewjon (mention only) ****

**************Hippias - **Ysanne Isard** (deceased), tyrant**************

**Hasdrubal - Xim (deceased), King of Tion**

****Manticore - Voxyn (immortal), Sith minion (mention only)****

**Minos - Exar Kun (deceased), king (mention only)**

**********Penelope - Satine (deceased), Queen of Stewjon (mention only) **********

********Boreas - Armand (immortal), god of winter** (mention only)******

********Mellie - Jysella (age unknown), Melodie** ******

******Hypnos - Morichro (immortal), god of sleep (mention only) ******

********Hermes - Yun-Shuno (immortal), god of thieves********

********Orcus - **Roganda** (immortal), god of eternal punishment********

******Janus - Scourge (immortal), god of choices (mention only)******

********Briares - Chewbacca (immortal), Wookiee hero** (mention only)******

********Circe - Talzin (immortal), witch** (mention only)******

********Jules-Albert - **Darth Vectivus (deceased),** chauffeur to Kyp Durron********

********Frederick Chase - (Talon) Karrde Jade (age 45), father of Mara Jade (mention only)********

**********Rainbow - Boga (age unknown), varactyl** (mention only)********

**George - Han (immortal), amphistaff (mention only)**

**Martha - Leia (immortal), amphistaff (mention only)**

****Paul Blofis - Ben Kenobi (age 44), teacher** (mention only)**

****Katie Gardner - Aleson Gray (age 15), Jedi demigod****

******Drew Tanaka - Erisi Dlarit (age 16), Jedi demigod******

********Lupa - Vergere (immortal), Imperial instructor (mention only)********

********Banastre Tarleton - **Wilhuff Tarkin (deceased), Imperial demigod **********

**********Aeolus - UnuThul (immortal), Lord of the Winds** (mention only)********

**********Phorcys - Satal Keto (immortal), sea god (mention only)**********

**********Keto - Aleema Keto (immortal), sea goddess** (mention only)********

************Ma Gasket - Mezhan Kwaad (immortal), weapons manufacturer for the Yuuzhan Vong (mention only)************

**************Miranda Gardiner - AlGray (age 15), Jedi demigod** (mention only)************

**************Kronos / Saturn - Palpatine / Sidious (immortal), Sith Emperor (mention only)**************

**************Jake Mason - Zekk (age 16), Jedi demigod**************

****************Dionysus - Qel-Droma (immortal), god of wine (mention only)****************

************************Khione - Nen Yim (immortal), Je'daii traitor******** (mention only)****************

******************Hebe - Aldera (immortal), goddess of youth (mention only)******************

********************Terminus - C-3PO (immortal), guardian of Bastion** (mention only)******************

****Aphros - Gial Ackbar (immortal), Mon Calamari (mention only)****

******Bythos - Cha Niathal (immortal), Mon Calamari** (mention only)****

******Narcissus - Valenthyne Farfalla (deceased), prince (mention only)******

**_Locations_:**

****Camp Half-Blood - Jedi Praxeum (Big House - Jedi Temple)****

**Camp Jupiter - Imperial Remnant (mention only)**

**California - Outer Rim (mention only)**

**The Underworld - The Netherworld of the Force (mention only)**

******Tartarus - The Maw (mention only)******

**Greece - Corellia (Parthenon - **Ashla)****

****Sparta** - Mandalore **

**Olympus - Tython (mention only)**

**New York - Coruscant (Long Island - Centax)**

**Puerto Rico - Dathomir (**San Juan -** **Singing Mountain)****

****Ithaca - Stewjon****

**Manhattan - Galactic City (mention only)**

**Rome - Old Bastion (mention only)**

****O**gygia - Mortis**

**Mykonos - Talus and Tralus**

****Delos - **Centerpoint** ****

**Pompeii - **Carida**** (**Mount Vesuvius - **Carida**n**)********

********Portugal - **Yavin**** (**Évora - **Massassi******)****** **********

**********Temple of Diana - **Temple of Fire************

**************Epidaurus - **Mimban**** (Asclepeion - Temple of Pomojema****)****************

**************Buford - **Dantooine****************

******************Carthage - Tion Hegemony** (mention only)****************

******************Olympia - **Imperial Center********************

********************Khios - **Concord Dawn** ********************

_**Argo II**_**- _Millennium Falcon_**

**_Species_:**

**Human - Human (Mortal - Mundane)**

**Satyr - Corellian**

**Olympian - Je'daii**

**Gigantes - Yuuzhan Vong**

**Titan - Sith (mention only) **

**Cynocephalus - **Yevetha**n**

**Geminus - **Rakata****

****Lycanthrope - **Shistavanen******

**Pegasus - Aiwha**

**Earthborn - Rakghoul**

**Harpy - Twi'lek**

**Nymph - Melodie**

**Anemoi - Joiner**

**Horse - Coralskipper (equine)**

**Automaton - Droid**

**Makhai - **Yammosk****

****Mania - Wraith****

**Boread - Mandalorian (mention only) **

**Lar - Chiss (mention only)**

****Nereid - Kaminoan****

**Karpoi - Ewok**

****Spartan - Mandalorian****

**Ventus - Force spirit**

**Ourae - Hutt **

**Kerkopes - Squib (mention only)**

**Eidolon - Vagaari (mention only)**

**Lemures - Spirit**

**Dracanae - Killik**

**Laestrygonian - Gundark**

**Erinyes - Nightsister (mention only)**


End file.
